


Tinsel Is An Abomination!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: #KatsJohnlockXmas2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John likes tinsel.  Sherlock doesn’t.Sterling is their child introduced in “You Think You Know Someone”.
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Tinsel Is An Abomination!

“Pa-Pa says tinsel is an abomination Daddy.” said a small voice. Sterling Watson-Holmes watched John select tinsel and put it in their cart.

John rolled his eyes but turned to his son as he said, “well just because Pa-Pa doesn’t like it doesn’t mean I don’t. Do you like tinsel?” he asked as they headed to pay for their items.

Sterling thought for a moment, then smiled and said, “yes! I think it’s pretty!” 

“Well then it’s going on the tree.” he said firmly.

~~~~~~~

Text message: “We bought tinsel. Even though you don’t like it, Sterling and I do so deal with it! Love you!”

Text message: "Tinsel is an abomination but whatever makes you two happy. Love you! SH”

~~~~~~~

The annual Watson-Holmes tree decorating was its usual insanity. Sherlock kept tripping over lights and John dropped baubles. Sterling sat down and cried (it was way past his bedtime) and his dog, Gilligan, (can’t we call him anything else?) kept lying under the tree like he was a present. But finally they were down to the tinsel. John showed Sterling how to put it on the tree and Sherlock held him up to get the higher branches.

Standing back, John turned out all the lights and they gathered to gaze at the tree. Sterling was falling asleep on Sherlock’s shoulder and John had his arms around them both (the dog was sitting on their feet, in case you’re curious).

”The tree looks beautiful! Merry Christmas Sherlock!” John said as he hugged his little family close.

Sherlock smiled down at John and said, “Merry Christmas John! And I still hate tinsel.”


End file.
